Jedi Stories : The Story of Desiree
by Lilly Lightwood
Summary: this story of desiree.


CHAPTER 1  
Qui Gon Jinn woke early one morning he had a disturbance in the  
force. Obi-Wan Kenobi woke too. Then he saw what had awakened Qui  
Gon. A young girl had just fainted outside of their camp. Qui Gon  
got up & walked over to the girl. Obi-Wan came up behind him.  
Qui Gon said to Obi Wan " She is very weak & ill fed. She escaped  
from the Sith. From the way she is dressed I would say she was sex  
slave to Xanatos."  
Obi Wan said, " Master look she waking up."  
The girl woke up with a start. She started to get up to run away.  
Qui Gon quietly told her that they were not Sith & had no plans to  
harm her in any way.  
Obi Wan gestured to the fire since she could not have been very warm.  
She moved to the fire watching them like a frightened animal. Qui Gon  
called Obi Wan over to where he was standing. He said," The force is  
strong with this young girl. It is no wonder the Sith kept her as  
slave. They wanted her to use her powers for evil."  
Meanwhile back at the campfire the girl had tried to warm herself,  
but she still was very cold. Obi Wan spotted this at once.  
"Master the girl is still cold," said Obi Wan. Then no sooner  
were  
the words out of his mouth then Qui Gon took off his cloak & put it  
around the girl's shoulders. But Obi Wan was even more surprised by  
the girl's reaction.  
She first pulled the cloak around herself, and then she turned around  
& smiled at Qui Gon.  
Obi Wan was floored.  
He could believe what he had seen. In fact he could not believe both  
of their reactions. Just when Obi Wan was about to ask Qui Gon why he  
had done this, the girl spoke. She said,  
" My name is Desiree Skywalker & who, may I ask, have I the honor of  
meeting."  
Qui Gon spoke first as Obi Wan had not found his voice. "My name is  
Qui Gon Jinn & this young man beside me who seems to have to lost  
voice is my Padawan."  
"Let me guess," said Desiree, "you are Jedi? Am I right?"  
"You are, Desiree," said Qui Gon.  
Obi Wan who had finally found his voice said "Hello my name is Obi  
Wan. It is nice to meet you Desiree."  
Qui Gon spoke again " if you don't mind my asking Desiree how did you  
get away from The Sith."  
"Yes how did you get away from them? " said Obi Wan.  
"I made sure everyone was asleep then crawled through the air  
shaft  
in my room. And then finally after a long while of searching I found  
away out, and there I am."  
Qui Gon took a long look at Desiree. His deep blue eyes looked at  
Desiree with newfound respect then he smiled at her a warm loving  
smile.  
Obi Wan was shocked. He had never seen Qui Gon smile anyone at that  
way. He was very glad that Qui Gon had found a new Padawan.  
Soon he would he take the trails that would make him a Jedi Knight.  
That would happen in less then two weeks.  
Qui Gon said to Desiree, "Would you excuse for a minute I need talk  
to Obi Wan for a moment."  
"Obi Wan what do you think of Desiree?"  
"She is a very sweet girl, Master. I think that she will make a  
perfect Padawan for you since I will be leaving in two weeks. Why do  
I think you will get great pleasure from telling her yourself."  
Qui Gon just smiled at Obi-Wan & turned to go tell Desiree.  
"Desiree, "said Qui Gon " How would you like to train to be a Jedi  
Knight."  
Desiree looked at Qui Gon like he had just given her the moon & she  
didn't know what to do with it. But Her smile changed to a frown &  
she asked "But when would I get to see you & Obi Wan."  
"Well I have a surprise for you Desiree. How would you like to be my  
new Padawan?  
"But I thought Obi Wan was your Padawan " said Desiree.  
"Obi Wan is leaving in two weeks. There is a ceremony that makes him  
a Jedi Knight at the end of that time."  
Desiree looked from Qui Gon to Obi Wan & back again. She couldn't  
believe what Qui Gon had just said. Then she looked at Qui Gon &  
said "Are you serious or are you just fooling?"  
Qui Gon looked at her &smiled. Then he said, "Desiree I know you have  
good reason not to trust people after what you have been through. But  
what do your feelings tell you about what I have said to you."  
Desiree sat in thought for a moment.  
Qui Gon said "Well what do you say Desiree do you what to train to be  
a Jedi Knight? Do you what to be new my new Padawan?"  
Desiree looked at Qui Gon a smile appeared on her face. She turned  
around to face both of them. Then she said, "What are we doing here  
just standing around. Let's get going before the Sith gets wise to my  
escape!"  
She started to hand Qui Gon back His cloak, but he would not take it  
back. "Keep it he said it my gift to you so that you can trust some  
people."  
As they walked to Qui Gon 's ship. Obi Wan noticed that Desiree could  
not take her eyes off Qui Gon. He was not surprised. A lot of the  
younger girls at Jedi Temple all had crushes on him.  
They all got on the ship & took off for Coruscant. Obi Wan went to  
his quarters to rest.  
A little while later Obi Wan woke up. He went to check on Qui Gon &  
Desiree were doing but when he rounded the corner he got the shock of  
his life. Qui Gon & Desiree were kissing. But the moment they saw Obi  
Wan they drew back from each other.  
"Qui Gon," said Obi Wan, "how long has this been going on?"  
"Well Obi Wan it started back on the planet when she smiled at me.  
Desiree said, "For me it started when gave me his cloak."  
"Obi Wan," said Qui Gon " I hope you don't mind about all of this."  
Obi wan had recovered from his shock. He said, "Of course I don't  
mind, Master. All I want is for you to be happy."  
Then Obi Wan smiled at Desiree and said, "You have a very good man  
there. Don't break his trust. I'm speaking from personal experience."  
Then He turned to the view screen. Coruscant in six hours said the  
computer. "Qui Gon," said Obi Wan we will arrive at Coruscant in six  
hours."  
"Very well," said Qui Gon.  
Obi Wan said I wish you both all the luck. Six hours later they  
arrived at Coruscant.  
"Master" said Obi Wan "what are you going to do about your  
relationship with Desiree?"  
"I don't know how the Jedi High Council will react to the two of you.  
I was going to talk to Desiree about the very same thing. Thank you  
for reminding me, Obi Wan," said Qui Gon.  
Qui Gon called to Desiree. "ould you come here for a moment? I need  
to talk to you about something."  
Desiree looked up the plant she had been studying & walked  
over. "What is it that you what to talk to me about Qui Gon?"  
"About us Desiree."  
"What about?" said Desiree. "I knew it was all to good to be true  
you  
don't really love me do you Qui Gon? "What makes you think that it is  
about that Desiree?"  
"Because she said this is the first in my life that someone has  
really loved me that's all & I am really scared that some day you are  
going to stop loving me that all!"  
Qui Gon looked at her then he flashed her that warm loving smile  
that had shown her back on the planet.  
"Desiree, I love you with all of my heart & soul. Please Don't ever  
think that I don't. When you start thinking that way, the sadness  
will consume you then you will start to hate me. Then you will try to  
kill me. I have seen that happen to people that I used to know it is  
not pretty. But what I wanted to talk about is that I don't know how  
the Jedi High Council will react to us. There has never been this  
kind of relationship between a Jedi Master & his Padawan. I will have  
to talk Master Yoda about this. So until I get a chance to talk to  
him, We should keep us a secret."  
"Ok." Desiree smiled back. "I don't mind just talk to Master Yoda  
soon.  
"Oh Desiree around other Jedi besides Obi Wan call me Master Qui Gon.  
But when we are alone or with just Obi Wan you can call me Qui Gon.  
Ok Desiree?"  
Desiree said, "Yes Master Qui Gon."  
"But what I just said is only until I talk to Master Yoda. Is that  
all right with you Desiree?"  
Yes Master Qui Gon.  
But Qui Gon noticed that she smiled as she said that. "Well Obi Wan I  
guess we better get Desiree set up with a room."  
Just then Qui Gon 's com link beeped. "Master Qui Gon, report to the  
council room at once."  
"Well we will have to get you a room later Desiree. Right now you  
both will have to come with me," said Qui Gon.  
They all arrived in the council room. Qui Gon bowed before the  
council. "You wanted something?"  
"Yes Master Qui Gon we had heard that you had picked up a young girl."  
"Yes I did Master Yoda. Would you all like to meet her?"  
"Yes" said Yoda, "bring her before us."  
I am here most wise Jedi Masters. My name is Desiree Skywalker. I  
grew up as a slave to the Sith. Slave of the one known as Xanatos.  
"Qui Gon." said Master Yoda, "how did Desiree escape from them?"  
"She crawled through an airshaft when everyone was asleep. Then she  
fainted at our campfire.  
"Well Master Qui Gon did you bring her to be trained?"  
Yes Master Yoda," said Qui Gon, "the force is very strong with her.  
"You want to make her your new Padawan I think?"  
"Yes Master Yoda. When Obi leaves of course."  
"Very well then Desiree you are Qui Gon's new Padawan. Mind him do  
what he says a Jedi you will become. You all may leave now."  
When the doors had shut Obi Wan was smiling. "Look like you have your  
self a new padawan Master."  
"Yes I do, Obi Wan, yes I do," he said smiling. "Now lets go find you  
a room Desiree."  
They went to check the computer for rooms that were available. "Well  
Master I think you will like what I have found. I found a room right  
next to yours."  
"That will do nicely Obi Wan. Thank you."  
"Let me show you to your new room Desiree," Said Qui Gon. "Will You  
need my help anymore Master?" said Obi Wan.  
"No, but be up bright & early tomorrow morning. We have to start  
Desiree's training,. said Qui Gon.  
"Good night then Master & to you Desiree."  
"Please follow me, Desiree. I will show you to your room," said Qui  
Gon.  
They finally reached both of their rooms.  
"Well if you need anything call me over the com system in your room,"  
he said. He then pushed the button that opened the door to her room.  
Then he walked inside with her.  
When the doors had closed, he took Desiree in his arms. Then he  
pulled her close to him. "I love you Desiree," said Qui Gon softly.  
"I love you too," said Desiree.  
Qui Gon ever so gently tilted her face up so that she was looking  
into his eyes. Then he bent down & kissed her very slowly. Then he  
gently pulled away. Bye Desiree. Have a good night sleep. I love you  
said Desiree. I love you too said Qui Gon good night. Early the next  
mourning Desiree heard the door slam. She woke up & went to answer  
the door. There stood Qui Gon. He had something behind his back she  
noticed. HE said, "can I come in Desiree? "Sure Qui Gon said Desiree  
you know you are always welcome. As soon the doors closed he brought  
out the most beautiful roses that she had ever seen. But really  
shocked her was that the roses were blue. She had only seen pictures  
of them. They were her favorite flower how had he known? I read that  
in your file that these were your favorite. He handed them to her.  
Then said I hope you like them. I love them said Desiree. Where is  
Obi Wan? Oh well he will be here in another hour. I got early too  
give those to you. The hour passed very quickly for the both of them&  
soon lost track of the time. When they heard the door chime they both  
jumped. Desiree went over to the com system & asked who is it? It is  
Obi Wan Desiree. Come on in then don't just stand out there in the  
hall. Hello Obi Wan said Qui Gon. Obi Wan jumped, looking shocked to  
see Qui Gon here before him. They usually arrived together. Then Obi  
Wan noticed the blue roses. Master, that was sweet of you to think of  
Desiree like that. I saw you reading her file last night. Desiree  
said Obi Wan this man loves you a lot to go through this much trouble  
for you. I know that Obi Wan thanks though for telling me. Well shall  
we get started Master. Yes we should, said Qui Gon. Desiree Obi Wan &  
I will step out in the hall to let you get ready. Your new clothes  
are in your closet. See you in few minutes. Desiree went to her  
closet & looked inside to find the most beautiful sets robes she had  
ever seen. They were in all colors of the rainbow. She decided to  
wear the sky blue robe. When she came out the door both Qui Gon & Obi  
Wan jaws dropped. They never had seen her look so beautiful. Her hair  
had been combed out& was now long blonde all the down her back. The  
blue of the robe she wore suited her to a t. "What do you think  
Master Qui Gon?" said Desiree. Qui Gon quickly found his voice. You  
look beautiful. What about you Obi Wan what do you think. "Same as  
Master Qui Gon, Desiree," said Obi Wan. Well let's get going said  
Qui  
Gon. As they walked along the hall Obi Wan could not help but notice  
people looking at Desiree like this was the first time they seen her.  
He decided to tell Qui Gon when they got in The room of many  
fountains. Soon they had reached The room of many fountains. Obi Wan  
caught Qui Gon just before he when in the room. Yes Obi Wan said Qui  
Gon what is it? I feel I need to tell you something Master said Obi  
Wan. Then you had better tell said Qui Gon. Did you see those people  
staring at Desiree as we walked along Master? Yes I did what of it? I  
thought you might have some problems with it all Master. No, don't,  
Obi Wan as long as they do not try to harm her then I will do  
something said Qui Gon. Now lets help Desiree learn to use her  
powers. Desiree was waiting for when they came in the room. What  
happened to you? One second you were there then you were gone. I s  
there anything wrong Qui Gon? No Desiree nothing is wrong. Lets begin  
your lesson. Now do you see that big heavy looking rock over there?  
Yes I do said Desiree. Now I went you lift that rock. But Master Qui  
Gon how do I left it. That is what I am about to tell you. Now sit  
down & just relax clear your mind of all thought except for lifting  
that rock. Now left it Desiree. Qui Gon & Obi Wan watched the rock  
closely to see if was rising into the air. Yes indeed it was. It rose  
a hundred feet in the air & then stopped & floated there. Very good  
Desiree, now try to put a crack in it. A crack appeared right down  
the middle of the rock. Ok now try to make the rock explode into tiny  
pieces. Suddenly the rock exploded but with such force that it knock  
Qui Gon & Obi Wan off their feet. When they woke up a few minutes  
later they saw Desiree standing over them. She offered her hands to  
help both of them unto their feet, which they gladly took. She pulled  
them to their feet. Then she asked are you both all right? Yes we are  
fine Desiree said Qui Gon. You did very well today. "Master Qui Gon,  
are you mad at me?" said Desiree. No of course I am not mad. To tell  
you the truth Desiree no one has ever done that well on their first  
lesson. Your powers are very strong Desiree. I am very proud of you  
said Qui Gon. Just then Master Yoda walked in the room. Desiree said  
Master Yoda look nice you do& also have strong powers you do. Am I in  
trouble Master Yoda said Desiree. In trouble you are not said Master  
Yoda. Came to Talk to Master Qui Gon about speeding up your lessons I  
did. What say you Master Qui Gon do you think she ready for the next  
level? Yes I do think she is Master Yoda she has just shown us that  
she is ready for it. Then on the next level tomorrow you will begin,  
Desiree," said Master Yoda. Then he walked out of the room. Well  
Desiree you have a lot of things to learn tomorrow. I am so very  
proud of you said Qui Gon. I'm proud of you too Desiree said Obi  
Wan.  
No Jedi has ever been told by Master Yoda that he thinks that they  
are ready to go to the next level in one day. It usually takes years  
to get off the first level of training. Qui Gon noticed that Desiree  
was looking at him as if she was expecting something more. He quickly  
caught her eye using the force he told her that he loved her. She  
smiled at him but Qui Gon that was not enough for her. He turned to  
Obi Wan then he said to him I am going to talk to Master Yoda. What  
about Master said Obi Wan I am going to talk to him about Desiree &  
me," said Qui Gon. "I can 't stand seeing Desiree unhappy any  
longer." Please tell her that I will back in a little while. But do  
not tell where I went I do not want to get her hopes up. Then he  
walked out of the room. Desiree walked up to Obi Wan & asked where is  
Qui Gon going? I don't think that he loves me anymore Obi Wan. He  
does not act like he does. Oh Desiree I wish I could tell you where  
he is going but I can't I gave him my word. Desiree nodded then she  
turned away looking sad. Then burst into tears & ran out of the room  
crying. Obi wan was shocked he just stood there he didn't know  
what  
do. He had to find Qui Gon that's what he had to do. Mean while else  
where in the Jedi temple Qui Gon had found Master Yoda. "Master  
Yoda," he said, "I need to talk to you about something." Speak  
you  
need to then speak you must. Master Yoda, I have something to tell  
you about Desiree & myself. Master Yoda smiled what you need to say I  
already know. Then what do you say about it Master Yoda said Qui Gon  
looking worried. Worried you need not be Master Qui Gon I approve of  
you & Desiree. You both make a good couple. Then Obi Wan burst  
through the door. He quickly bowed to Master Yoda then said to Qui  
Gon. Desiree is not very happy Master shortly after you left she said  
that she thinks that you do not love her any more. Then she ran  
crying from the room & I have searched the temple but I cannot find  
her. Both Qui Gon & Yoda looked very worried. She is the only one I  
love. Master Qui Gon said Yoda I sense that she is still here but she  
hiding using her power to mask her hiding place that is why you where  
not able to find her Obi Wan. But I would find her & soon Qui Gon she  
is thinking about killing herself. Qui Gon quickly bowed to Master  
Yoda. Then he went to look for Desiree. He Searched all over the  
temple but he could not find her. He then decided to use the force to  
locate her. He took a slow breath & then let it out. Then he reached  
out with force. It was then that he heard her crying. It was coming  
from her room. He rushed to the door overrode the lock out & ran to  
Desiree. He picked her up in his arms then he discovered the blood on  
her clothes. Then he noticed the bloody knife on the floor. Then he  
knew what had happened she had stabbed herself. He walked quickly out  
the door. He could sense that she was still alive but the life was  
leaving her fast. He stormed in to the med unit & yelled for help the  
med unit team ran into the room. They took Desiree & put her on the  
table. Then they went to work her to try to save her life. Qui Gon  
waited outside the med unit. Obi Wan waited with him. He wore the  
same worried look as Qui Gon. But not for the same reason he was  
Desiree's friend. Qui Gon on the other hand was her Master/boyfriend.  
One of the med unit personnel came out. Walk over to them then said  
Witch one of you is Qui Gon. I am said Qui Gon. Your girlfriend is  
asking for you. Qui Gon walked quickly into the med unit.  
Desiree cried Qui Gon she threw open her arms & tried to get up but  
the med crew would not let her up.  
She fought to get out of the bed she had to get Qui Gon. But Qui Gon  
realized what she was trying to do rushed up to the bed, gently told  
her to stay in bed & not to move too much or she would start bleeding  
again. Then He said to med crew, "Can we be alone for minute please?"  
They all left. Qui Gon said to Desiree why did you think that I did  
not love you. Then were did you go. I went to go talk Master Yoda  
about us said Qui Gon. "What did he say?" asked Desiree. He already  
knew what I was going to saw before I said it. He knew about us & he  
approves. Desiree smiled then she said I love you Qui Gon Jinn. Then  
she kissed him. Qui Gon pulled her gently to him & kissed her back  
even more deeply then he had ever kissed her before. Then ever so  
gently he drew back & said to Desiree do you doubt that I love you  
now?" said Qui Gon. Desiree just sat there for a moment looking at  
Qui Gon. Then she said I have never felt anything like that  
ever. "What do I just feel, Qui Gon?" she asked him. That is  
something very special that only two people that truly love each  
other can feel. But with both of us being Jedi it feels just like it  
just did. You see I just showed you how much I love you. Now do you  
still think that I don't love you he asked looking at her with a very  
warm loving smile? Desiree smiled back at him & said I will never  
doubt you again. Qui Gon said that will never be a need for you to my  
love. Obi walked into the room smiled at Desiree then said I hope you  
are feeling better. She turned to him & said yes I am feeling a lot  
better now. Better you feel because you know that Qui Gon loves you  
do said a voice just inside the doorway. Master Yoda said all three  
of them. Qui Gon & Obi Wan both bowed. Desiree tried to but ended up  
almost falling out of the bed but Qui Gon caught her before she hit  
the ground. Master Yoda spoke again said not necessary is young  
Desiree till you are fully well. Yes Master Yoda was all she said as  
Qui Gon helped her back into the bed. Yoda smiled at Desiree & Qui  
Gon then said share a special bond you do much more than the Master &  
Padawan relationship you do share. That will help you it will. But  
beware that the dark side may also use that bond against you it will.  
Qui Gon & Desiree nodded they both understood the risks of two Jedi  
falling in love with one another. But they were willing to take the  
risk because they loved each other that much. After a few more days  
in the med unit they let Desiree go. She was still a bit weak &  
unsteady on her feet so both Qui Gon & Obi Wan Helped her back to her  
room.


End file.
